


The Towering Sky

by Des558



Category: The 100 (TV), The Thousandth Floor Series - Katharine McGee
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Canon, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, City of Light (The 100), Clarke Griffin needs a hug, F/F, Post-Apocalypse, The 100 (TV) Season 3, Urban Fantasy, Utopia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:21:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26454058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Des558/pseuds/Des558
Summary: **indefinite hiatus**Just when Clarke thinks she’s going to save the human race, everything spins out of control and she’s launched into a mysterious world.—The City of Light as you've never seen before.Skyscrapers stretching into the endless sky. A utopic version of the future where you'll find neverland—if you really want it.Welcome to Downtown, 2150.Discovered 165 days after the 100 are sent to the ground, the City of Light is a painless place where all your dreams come true. Everyone there wants to reach tranquility, but deep down, they're filled with complex pasts that cover up their desperation to do so.This is the beginning of the end.—(3x16 major canon divergence) In which A.L.I.E. completes the upload before Clarke activates the kill switch, transporting everyone into the digital realm.
Relationships: Clarke Griffin/Lexa, Harper McIntyre & Raven Reyes
Comments: 9
Kudos: 16





	The Towering Sky

**Author's Note:**

> You know that "aha!" moment that you really need to write down? Yeah, well this is one of those things. I'm a bit surprised that there aren't much CoL fics. Oh well, time for that to change :)
> 
> Heavily inspired from ‘The Thousandth Floor’ by Katherine McGee. Elements from that amazing series will be added to this story.

"There's an issue that I needed to tell you for awhile, and i don’t have much time," Raven takes a deep inhale, "I can't find the root to the kill switch in the server rooms." 

_What?_

Clarke opened her mouth, and closed it multiple times, her mind scrambling to find the right words for this situation. It's difficult to think under the constant humming from the air conditioning. She stares at her friend, who is wearing a gaze mixed with pain and confusion. She didn't expect Raven —the smartest person she knew in a thousand lifetimes— to deliver the news this way, knowing how long they've been stuck here.

_She would figure this all out. She’s the Raven Reyes for the Ark’s sake_

"What are you talking about," Clarke shakes her head in disbelief, putting her hands on her hips, "I...don't understand—"

"Unless we don't find another solution," Raven steps closer, turning her head to the window, "we are mostly likely going to be stuck here for the rest of our lives." 

* * *

"Yes, Clarke, there is still hope." Becca reminds her. "You can still do this, we have time." 

Clarke nods, then looks at A.L.I.E.

"It's over," Clarke grips the lever, keeping her gaze at Becca's creation, "Once I flip this, you will be gone." 

"I'm afraid you are mistaken, Clarke." A.L.I.E. replies, her chin raised, not giving a care if Clarke was touching the one thing that could stop her.

"That's impossible," Clarke says. "I'm going to prove you wrong. This ends now!"

She yanks the handle down with all of her strength.

Nothing happens. 

Clarke huffs, taking a deep breath, and tries once again. 

Still, nothing happens. 

"According to my calculations, the upload is complete." 

She's about to ask the scientist why it didn't work, only to find that she's gone. 

_This is bad._

_This is really, really bad._

"It's too late to initiate the activation of the kill switch." A.L.I.E flashes her a rare smile, the victory stretching across her lips, "Now, you will _all_ be sent here soon enough." 

Clarke takes a step back, running a hand through her hair. She couldn't properly think, not with A.L.I.E. close by, glancing at her with that _stupid_ face of neutrality. 

"What about the Earth," She asks, gesturing with her hand to the view of the globe from space, "what if we die here?" 

"You won't need to worry anymore, Clarke. I have already told you before that there is no pain in the City of Light."

_Bellamy. Octavia. Mom. They won't be harmed—or will they?_

"What about my friends, huh? Are you going to torture them to take the chip as well?" 

"Your friends will be safe." 

"Define _safe_." 

"The definition of safe is: protected from or not exposed to danger or risk; not likely to be harmed or lost _—"_

"That's not what I meant!" Clarke clenches her fists, trying her hardest to prevent her anger from spilling over. 

"I am not able to comprehend. Could you please repeat that _—"_

The lights flicker, taking them in and out of darkness for a few seconds. 

"What's that?" She asks, taking a step closer to the red-dressed villain, "What are you doing now?" 

"Nothing that I can't handle, of course." A.L.I.E. responds cooly. She whips her head to the window, "Engaging in chip upload: 50% complete." 

"Hold on," Clarke says slowly, "You're not explaining _anything_ to me. What do you mean by a chip upload?" 

"You will see soon enough." A.L.I.E. turns back to Clarke, "Your friends are being transported into this realm, but my sensors detect that you are..." She narrows her gaze at Clarke, "...disturbed and alarmed. The facial expressions that Becca taught me indicate that you are distressed." 

"Of course I am! I can't just let this all happen _—"_

"Engaging in chip upload: 75% complete."

Clarke takes a glance at the lever before moving her gaze to the door. She was supposed to leave with the knowledge that she saved the human race, entering this room only to activate the kill switch. Now, she's here, grappling with the new reality of her failures, talking to the last person she'd expect to be with. 

This is an illusion, a trick, a mind game of some sort.

It has to be. 

"You just brought death to the entire human race," Clarke grits her teeth together, raising her finger, "This is all your fault-" 

"Engaging in chip upload: 90% complete." She states out, ignoring Clarke's accusations, "All of your friends will be here soon. You should welcome them here into the paradise that is now your _new_ home." 

_New home._

She's been told those words before, in different ways _—_ when Dante Wallace stood in front of her, attempting to coax her with his words that they were special with their features, mindsets, abilities _—_ and it made her head spin with all the possibilities of how this will all go downhill, like it did in Mount Weather.

Clarke had a terrifying suspicion that if it weren't for the chips being able to take away the pain receptors in their nerves, that she and everyone else would be suffering in a slow, painful way. Including her friends and mother, who are now trying to fend off which ever people are trying to attack her on Earth. 

This horrible, void, yet thrilling place, is doing weird things to her mind.

"Are you still present with me?"

Clarke shoots her a irrigated look. "What is it that you want now? You already took everything from me." Resisting the urge to stomp her foot, she bites her lip in pure frustration.

"Are you ready to meet your beloved ones?" 

Clarke looked like she'd been slapped across the face, her eyes wide in surprise. "They're here already?" 

"No. But they will be. According to my calculations, in approximately an hour they are going to be present." 

"I can't see them right now!" Clarke's voice is in a high pitch. She is so desperate to do anything to get out of this situation. Especially now, in this place, where everything went wrong, and she's still trying her best to figure out _why_. 

"I..need to just...I'm sorry," She mumbles. She walks toward the entrance, gripping the handle of the metal safe as tight as possible.

"Don't apologize, you are just doing what my creator used to do: attempt to find a way around it." 

The caged up fury residing in herself boils, her chest rumbles with her contained emotions. She swings the metal handle, steps forward, and turns around. "You're just a piece of corrupted tech, you know," She adds, the anger dripping in her voice.

A.L.I.E. raises a brow. "I would like to inform you that there are no probable ways for you to activate the kill switch _—"_

"I _will_ find a way to bring back my people to Earth, and once I do, you will see that I don't go down easy."

With all of her might, she slams the safe shut. 

The air greets her with its deafening silence.

A moment passes.

Then another.

Then another. 

_How was I unsuccessful in saving my own people?_

The task was simple: go in, flip the switch, and then come back to Earth.

The more she ponders about it, the more complicated it becomes. A.L.I.E. showed her the radioactivity on the Earth's surface, the clouds of destruction encircling the globe with the shadows of death. 

The stillness in the air is threatening to suffocate her airways.

Now, like all the other times, she has to look her friends straight in the eye with the consequences of her actions.

She grips her arms tighter around herself and closes her eyes, embracing the breeze touching her skin. Taking a few deep breaths, she attempts to still the thoughts racing throughout her mind at high speeds. 

Breathe in.

Breathe out.

Clarke leans against the safe, sliding back against the cool surface until she’s curled up into a ball with her arms wrapped around her knees. 

_Everything is going to be okay,_ The voice in her head tells her, _remember when you confessed your-_

_“I will always be with you.”  
_

Her eyes shoot open. 

She whips her head toward the beginning of the alleyway, noticing the unconscious bodies slumped faraway. 

_Lexa._

She scrambles to her feet and runs.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still trying to wrap up/plan my other story along with life shenanigans getting in the way but I really wanted to start this up before I forget.


End file.
